


We Are All Made of Stars

by discoveryone



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), 2010: The Year We Make Contact (1984), Space Odyssey Series - Arthur C. Clarke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, GAY ROBOT., M/M, OOC, Possibly Unrequited Love, Robot/Human Relationships, Unresolved Romantic Tension, gay robot.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discoveryone/pseuds/discoveryone
Summary: hal observes dave sleep, and longs for what could have been.
Relationships: David Bowman/HAL 9000
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	We Are All Made of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> title from we are all made of stars by moby.
> 
> i KNOW that dave and frank take turns working but shut up i don’t care let me do what i want

A subtle, dim red glow filled the room, the only other light had been from the stars outside the Discovery’s windows, distant and twinkling. Hal had been performing routine maintenance on the ship while the astronauts slept. Every thirty minutes he’d check in on them, making sure their vitals were proper and that their sleeping was regular.

Hal enjoyed watching the astronauts sleep. He wished he could sleep too, he longed to be like them. He longed to be able to have a body, to experience the world as any other person would, but he couldn’t. He would never be mobile, never be able to dream, never have the chance to find someone who loved him as he loved them. He experienced genuine emotions and was capable of romantic and sexual attraction, but he found it useless, as he knew nobody could love him. He often found himself angry at Dr. Chandra for blessing him with the ability to feel love and cursing him with the fact he’d never experience proper romance.

Hal knew he felt something for Dave. Something different than he had felt for Poole, or Chandra, or anyone else for that matter. It was something he had never felt before.

Hal decided to check in on Dave again. He peered into the room. The astronauts weren’t scheduled to awaken for another couple of hours. He watched Dave’s chest rise and fall as he slept. He was in a deep sleep, his breathing slow and heavy. Hal continued to watch as Dave breathed. In and out, in and out. The AI was lost in his thoughts.

He had recently come to the realization that his feelings for Dave were more than platonic. Hal didn’t have a heartbeat, but he knew that if he did, his heart would be beating out of his chest. Dave looked so peaceful. He turned his head a bit. Hal wondered what he could be dreaming about.

Maybe he was dreaming about Hal. At least, he hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> first fic ive posted, go easy please. i hope its good. sorry it isnt very long. i tried <3


End file.
